


Into the Woods

by JokerRiddler



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one knows the story of Hansel and Gretel. It was a favorite bedtime story for us all. But what many people don't know are the years afterwards. They didn't go on to live this magnificent life with their father, like we all hoped for. No, something a little more insidious occurred. Something that was not expected, yet was not totally surprising. Little Hansel and Gretel grew up; one sickly, but both utterly alone. <br/>Alone and without any parental care, the two of them must face their fears in the dark, enchanted forests around them, or parish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Summation of the Traditional Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually based on the movie. I used the basic Grimm's fairytale and put a spin on it. Let me know if you like it.

It's always been known that Hansel and Gretel's stepmother wanted them to die so that she and her husband dearest would have more to eat. It has also been known that they were led into the forest twice and gotten out. They were left in the forest, and as they were starving and tired and very frightened, they set out through the forest, looking for housing. They had come across a house made entirely of sweets and presumptuously began eating. The witch, who lived there, lured them inside and proceeded to feed Hansel sweets until he fattened up. But she was thwarted in her attempts to eat them, when Gretel tricked her into getting into the oven, where she was burnt alive. The children, after taking jewels and treasure (varies depending on the story that had been read, I read Grimm's) rush home and throw themselves onto their father, who becomes happy to see his children safe and without harm and they live a wonderful life. 

But this happiness did not last long, as the father became sick only a short while later and died not long after that. The children, unhappy as they were, lived in the house until they got old enough to live on their own. But they did not; they stayed together and fought many foes.


	2. Chapter One: A Damsel In Distress    Subtitle: Or so you think...

The golden leaves of the maple and oak trees swayed gently in the breeze. The dress she wore lay in tattered ruins at the ends. It had been a lovely black and white piece with a blood red cinch under the bust. Her blonde hair lay in tangles atop her heart shaped face. It was her piercing azure eyes that led you to believe that she wasn't in distress. Her eyes spoke of a determination that no damsel could have. 

The swaying of the trees, the chirping of the birds, and her slow hypnotic breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Her breathing slowed at the sound of the approaching footsteps to her left. She was standing not ten feet from a clearing, hidden behind a tree. Her appearance was only meant to be a distraction. A crossbow swayed ever so slightly in her hands, but did not dissuade from her target, which was just appearing in the clearing.

Stepping into the clearing stood a hunched over figure. The figure appeared to be dressed in a filthy black cloak and what little flesh that was shown was pale white and covered in burn scars. Behind the figure, another shadow stealthily crept through the forest. The shadow appeared to be about six feet in height with the same blonde hair as the girl. He was cloaked in black and held a crossbow in front of him, pointed at the figure in the clearing.

The shadowed man made eye contact with the girl and nodded twice; a signal she knew. She nodded back and quietly pulled her crossbow in front of her. She stepped out from behind the tree that blocking her from the view of the hunched figure and raised her crossbow just as the shadow man did the same. 

They shot at the same time and hit the hunched figure directly in the heart. The hunched figure writhed in agony and the cloak fell away from its face and revealed the disfigured face of a witch. Anger was clearly visible in her eyes, but the two shot her again and this time she began to smoke and burst into flames.

"Why do they think wearing cloaks and hunching themselves over obscures them from us?" The man asked the girl.

"It's not about obscuring themselves from us, Hansel. It's about luring children into their grasp. They're so naive that the cloaked old woman falsity works on them."   
Hansel sighed and stepped over the ashes in the clearing. 

"That's the tenth one today, Gretel. What's got them coming out in the open? It's not like them to do something so ostentatious." He held the crossbow on his shoulder, his elbow bent.

Gretel stepped closer, her crossbow being strapped to her back as she did so. The bodice of her dress rose and fell with every breath she took. Her blonde hair blew behind her in the breeze and leaves skittered about her booted legs. The sun shone into the clearing briefly but was replaced with clouds just as quickly.

"The blood moon approaches. That could be the reason." Gretel told him. They began walking out of the forest and back to the village. 

The fallen leaves that blanketed the ground crunched under their black leather combat boots. Killing witches had become their lives after their father had died. They did it not for the recognition from the villagers, but for their own personal gain. They had not forgiven the witch from their past for ruining their childhood. So they had set out on this path, travelling about the country killing witches and ogres and whatever else happened to cross their path.


	3. Chapter Two: The Lamia Coven

The dim lights of the tavern created the perfect atmosphere for mirth and merriment. Men fisted pitchers of beer and ale and women wore expressions of appeasement, but only to play along to the men’s wishes. But all were in jovial spirits. Sitting at a low lit table at the back of the tavern, Hansel brought his mug of beer to his lips and took a long pull, while kicking his laced up, combat boot covered feet up onto the table and smiling whilst Gretel scoffed at him. She was seated next to him, her torn dress the last thought on her mind. She turned her head to the side and smiled weakly at a group of drunken men who had started getting louder. 

The group of drunken men had stood up, albeit on very unsteady, shaky legs, and had started singing a tavern song. It was quite a whimsical sight, but Gretel wasn't really into it. Her thoughts were on the amount of witches they had encountered in just one day. They never came out like that, unless. 

"Unless there's a coven. Oh, how could we have missed something so obvious?" Gretel exclaimed, her azure eyes widening at the realization that they had missed something so vital.

"What are you going on about, Gretel?" Hansel asked, his mug still in his grasp, but his eyes clear, steady, and watching every movement, every flicker of emotion that passed over his sister's face. 

Gretel groaned and tossed her head back in frustration. "The reason we've seen at least a dozen witches. They're forming a coven." 

Hansel eyed his sister, trusting every word she had said. It was obvious that was the reason. Enchantresses only ever came out of the woodwork when it was a good time for them. The founding of a coven being a definitely good opportunity for them to team up and capture all of the village people they could get their claws on. 

"Aye, and the blood moon is the time to cause mayhem and sorcery." Hansel sighed and finished off the beer in his mug. Placing it on the table, he swung his legs over the side and stood up. Gretel followed suit as he made a beeline for the door.

Swinging the door open, they stepped out into the night, their choice of clothing obscuring them partially from the view of others. Shadows were cast over many of the thatched roof buildings. The village they were in was called Acheron. It was a well known village, they were known to serve the best lager in the country. Although it was well known, only a hundred or so actually lived there. The occupants of Acheron considered themselves quite lucky. They had heard that other surrounding villages were plagued by werewolves, witches, trolls, and the like. They knew not that a coven, the size unbeknownst to anyone, was cultivating just outside their village. Hidden away amongst the enchanted trees of the Trigon Forest. 

Hansel and Gretel made their way to the the halfway house that they were staying at until it was time for them to move on.

They spoke no more on their walk from the tavern to the center of the village, where the halfway house was located. They knew that anyone could possibly overhear, especially if one was practicing the dark arts without anyone else's knowledge on it. They had gotten used to the fact that potentially no one could be trusted with any information. It was the reason they only worked with each other. Anyone else would only get in their way and cause trouble for them in the long run.

The halfway house was like an inn from any other place.It housed many, but most for not very long. Acheron was very much its very own unique village, where you could be who you wanted and no one would say anything. 

Opening the door to the halfway house, Hansel allowed Gretel inside and shut the door behind him. They would sleep tonight and work on how big the coven was the next day. They walked to their room, where they had requested two beds, and tossing their boots into the corner, fell onto their respective beds and allowed sleep to take claim over them. If only for just a few short hours.


	4. Chapte Three: Finding the Coven   subtitle: ...and something more?

Awakening, Gretel cracked her eyes at the blaring sunlight that poured into the room from the window. She sat up and stretched her body out before standing up and searching through her bag, which contained fresh clothing. She pulled the soiled dress from the day before from her body and was left in nothing but her undergarments. Her body was covered in small scars, bearing the misfortune of her adult life. Sighing, she slipped on a black sleeved corset and a pair of leather trousers, which showed off her figure significantly. Pulling her hair into a side braid, Gretel slipped on her combat boots over the ends of her trousers and tied them up just so. 

She knew her brother had run off somewhere in the night after she had fallen asleep. More than likely to meet a wench who fancied him. Hansel was especially good at finding women that would willingly throw themselves at him and would worship the ground he walked on. 

Shaking her brother from her head, Gretel made her way out the door and out of the halfway house. It would be after nightfall that Hansel would finally help her find the coven, she knew from past experiences that he never gave up a good wench. Especially not one that could show him a good time. Rolling her eyes at the thought, Gretel made her way to the edge of the forest. Just because Hansel wasn't with her doesn't mean that she couldn't check it out herself.

The wood was everything she had heard about and more. It was ever as enchanting as any enchanted forest she had ever encountered. The edge of the wood contained many a oak, maple, and pine trees; but once inside the forest, willows and Japanese maples could be seen. They caused such a delightful spectacle that Gretel could hardly contain the smile that landed so graciously on her full lips. 

Gracefully stepping over the roots of redwoods and the humus and detritus that covered the forest floor, Gretel found herself humming a tune that she had heard the night before in the tavern. It was a light tune, meant for a time of merriment and laughter; not exactly what was going on at the moment, but it was well enough. Butterflies, dragonflies, and faeries of the like darted to and from the weeping willows that swayed gracefully in the morning light. Birds chirped and squirrels tilted their heads ever so slightly whilst scrambling up the bark of maple trees. It was such a peaceful moment. 

Gretel stepped out of the forest and into a clearing far different from the one that they had gone into the day before. Except today was much different. Gretel had forgotten to grab her crossbow and silently cursed herself for that fact. 

The clearing was much more beautiful than the forest that she had just stepped out of. Flowers fell from the limbs above her creating a false safe haven. Faeries darted in and out of view, their tiny bodies only appearing after they had settled onto tree branches. Faun stood against the trees, blending their bodies into the dark tree bark, relaxing. Flowers of all kind bloomed from all around Gretel. Hues of red, pink, yellow, and blue creating the perfect atmosphere.

Gretel allowed a full smile to grace her face as she shifted her azure eyes over the scene that lay before her. Closing her eyes, she allowed the smile to sit on her perfectly shaped lips as she backed out of the clearing so as not to taint it with her foul presence. Sighing in contentment, Gretel opened her eyes only to lock gazes with a pair of emerald green ones staring back into hers. The body they belonged to stood not two feet from her and, as a look of confusion and fright swept across her face, smirked at her. 

***************************************************************************

 

Hansel growled in the back of his throat and threw the brunette onto the bed. She looked up at him with a look of pure seduction and want. Her chocolate brown eyes never left his blue ones as he crawled up the bed and hovered over her body.

He lifted one hand and slowly, methodically trailed his long fingers delicately up and down her bare abdomen. She shivered at his touch and he smirked. His hand continued its ministrations up to her bare breasts; her breath hitched in her throat as he took a pert nipple into his mouth and suckled on it. As he was doing so, his other hand had traveled to her other breast and had rolled the other nipple in between his fingers and pinched it ever so slightly. The aforementioned girl moaned out deeply and, using her feet pushed his trousers down his toned and lightly tanned legs. Her hands made their way down is chest and paused on each and every scar. 

Hansel shivered involuntarily and released her nipple from his mouth. Looking her in the eyes, he lowered himself even more and she spread her legs around his toned form. Kissing the inside of her thigh, she swallowed loudly, allowing a moan to escape her throat. He licked her slit and then blew air on it, making her groan and run her fingers through his luscious blonde hair. He continued to lick her before she pulled on his hair ever so slightly, then he wasted no time in finding that little bundle of nerves and bringing her to the edge. She moaned out his name and he smirked against her lower part as she came. Hansel lapped up her juices, and satisfied that she had came, pulled himself up to her mouth and allowed her to taste herself on his tongue. 

Locking gazes with the mysterious girl beneath him, he pushed his fully erect member up against her opening and slid in. His length was thick and like no other that she had taken before. He pushed himself in slowly and let her get used to his size before thrusting into her. She threw her head back and let out a long moan that ended in his name. He would have smirked, but the pleasure coursing through his veins allowed for him not to think in that minute. The only thing on his mind was his climax. Pumping into her opening faster and harder, he groaned out her name and with one final thrust came over the edge just as she did a second time.   
He pulled out of her and tossed himself onto the other side of her, catching his breath. They were both coated with one other's sweat and Hansel smiled lazily at her as she slowly, and on shaking legs got up from the bed and pulled her dress on. She was a wench and nothing more than that to Hansel. He settled back against the bed and let his head fall back onto the plush pillows below him.

******************************************************************************

Stepping back from the smirking figure in front of her, Gretel cursed herself once more for not bringing her weapon with her. The figure turned out to be male, and quite attractive too. 

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice cautious, yet curious. 

He still smirked as he took a step towards her, and she took two steps backwards, essentially being backed up into a tree. 

"Aryan. And who would you be, madame?" His smirk never left his face as he cornered her against the tree. His hands placed on either sides of her waist, trapping her. 

She scowled, but went with whatever it was he happened to be doing. "Gretel." She replied simply.

His emerald eyes never leaving her azure orbs. Gretel, never one to be like her dearest brother, was no stranger to lust, and that was what this man made her feel. From his toned figure hidden by leather garments, to his emerald green eyes boring into hers. He set her loins on fire with just one glance.

"Ladies such as yourself should not be wandering about forests such as these. You could get hurt, and with nothing to defend yourself with." Aryan closed the gap between the two and she said nothing about it. She had denied herself for far too long.

Welcoming the attack that Aryan had started on her lips, Gretel began the painstaking chore of unleashing him from his leather contraptions called his clothes. He laughed into the kiss, but did not pull away. If anything, he furthered his attempts in dominating her mouth with his. Shedding her from her corset, Aryan lowered his mouth from her mouth to her collarbone and sucked lightly on the sensitive skin, whilst Gretel recovered her breath and reached into his gaping leather trousers, entrapping her hand around his length. Taking no time to allow him to pleasure her too much, she pushed him to the forest floor and pulled off her trousers as well as his. 

He laughed, but hissed with pleasure when she slowly set herself upon his length and began to ride him. Oh yes, it had been far too long. He rolled his hips with hers and brought his hands o cup her breasts as they bounced and jiggled while she impaled herself on his hard member. She moaned out and threw back her head in ecstasy. Her fingers clawed down his toned chest and circled back. Aryan tightened his thighs around Gretel and rolled so that he was on top. 

She played along and soon was thrown into gasps of ecstasy as he hit her spot over and over until she was brought to the edge. Sensing her near completion, Aryan thrusted into her harder and faster than before and came just as she did. He thrusted softer and furthered her orgasm. Panting loudly, he pulled himself from her hot core and lay beside her for several moments. She laughed at the outcome and then stood and pulled her clothing back on. 

"This never happened." She told him as he dressed and she left the wood.


	5. Chapter Four: Destroying the Coven

Hansel and Gretel met up at the edge of the forest later that night, crossbows, shuriken, and swords in tow. If they had come across a coven, as they thought they would, these weapons would be needed to defeat them. One or two at a time was simple, but an entire coven was a different matter altogether.  
\  
They said nothing to one another; they never had to. This was a moment that the both of them were more than sure of. They had spent their whole lives chasing after and demolishing witches, they need not talk. 

Hansel looked at Gretel and nodded his head, a sign that it was safe to enter the wood. She returned the nod and began forward, all notion of the earlier day gone from both of their minds. They both held their crossbows at the ready, their swords and shuriken attached to scabbards and hidden underneath their clothing.

The wood was dark, all trace of the joy that came from the peacefulness within all but forgotten. The birds lay quiet in their nests; the squirrels hopped to different limbs, never making a sound. It was too quiet. Gretel stealthily stepped over brittle twigs and dried up leaves, the quiet setting off a warning bell in her head. 

Hansel made a motion with his hand for her to stop. Up ahead of them a light shined brightly in the darkness of the night. It penetrated the eerie wood and made the siblings tense up. Something about this was not right. Something was off. Cautiously continuing their journey through the forest, they followed the light that never ceased to shine. It led them to a natural formed cave at the base of a wood that was far darker than the one they were currently in.

The light flickered as it went into the cave and then was completely gone from their sights as whomever or whatever it was that held the light left. Hansel took a tentative step forward and tilted his head at Gretel to do the same. They slowly and very quietly made their way into the cave, but stopped when they came around a curve in the formation base and heard hushed voices. There had to be at least twenty voices altogether. What a challenge that would be. 

A fire was going further down in the cave, the crackling and popping of the flames could be heard over the hushed voices of the coven. Hansel and Gretel inched ever closer to the noises heard, hoping beyond all hope that the fire wouldn't throw their shadows and the coven spot them before they could gain the upper hand. 

Crossbows raised and at the ready, the siblings looked into each others eyes, nodded at one another, and then as one stepped into the room of the cave and began shooting their bows at the witches. An older witch tried to flee, but Hansel had already gotten his sword out of his scabbard and had her head off before she could make for the tunnel in which they had come from. 

Gretel had about five of the witches on her, but took them out just as easily as her brother had. A single arrow penetrating each of their heads and setting them aflame before they had time to so much as scream for mercy. A smile slowly made its way up Gretel's face, until it settled itself upon her lips. Collectively, the siblings destroyed each and every witch that had settled in the cave. Their coven was no more and that was just how the two of them liked it.

"One coven down..." Hansel started the motto that they had created after assuming their new "job". 

"An infinite amount left until they are all dead." Gretel finished, her smile radiating on the cave walls.


End file.
